Her Fighter
by KatiePoo2010
Summary: College/Grad fic. After an attack on her life at a local boxing match, Bulma decides to take up some self defense classes. When she meets her new instructor, Bulma decides that she will stop at nothing to get inside his heart; even if it causes herself to get hurt. Will the most stubborn man on the planet open up his heart for her? Adult themes.
1. Goodbye, My Friend

"It's way too cold out here," she mumbled, sweeping her long, blue hair down over her ears. After checking her phone that morning, Bulma Briefs concluded that she would need to wear warm clothes. Unfortunately, she could not locate her toboggain nor her earmuffs. Figuring that they were still packed away from the past winter, she had shrugged it off and decided on just wearing her hood up. That, however, didn't prevent the cold air from blowing in and freezing her ears.

She looked at her boyfriend of seven years, Yamcha, out of the corner of her crystal blue eyes. He had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his flannel jacket, and a goofy grin on his face. He laughed and replied to Bulma's complaint, "Should have worn something else, babe. This winter is gonna be a bad one, from what I hear."

"Yeah, yeah," she sighed. Winter vacation at her last year of college was something she had looked forward to; Getting to go home and visit with her parents, her friends, and of course her boyfriend. As luck would have it, everyone had been at her father's lab when she arrived home. A welcome home party had commenced, and everyone had a blast; everyone except Bulma. After chalking it up to jet lag, she had brushed it off and let herself be asborbed in the joy.

A week had passed, and in exactly one week's time, she would be back on her plane to travel back to America. That was a whole other issue in itself. Glancing at Yamcha again, Bulma felt her eyes prickle. Yamcha was sweet, funny, caring, and all of the things that a girl would typically want in a guy. For a while, that had been exciting for her; being treated like a queen. They had been in high school when they'd started dating; Sophomores to be exact. He was her first and only serious boyfriend. They had broken and made up more times than she could count.

That wasn't the issue, though. As they had grown older, Bulma had come to the realization that their relationship was a strained one. Long gone were the days of feeling delighted over each kiss, or a fluttering in her belly when he showed up with flowers. It made her feel wanted, true, but in her heart she knew they were drifting apart. He had done nothing wrong, as far as she knew. He had remained faithful to her the entire time she was in America. He was the perfect boyfriend, and it had taken her seven whole years to realize that was the problem.

They had grown apart. She loved him; that she was sure of, but it wasn't _that_ kind of love. Not anymore. Nerves twisted into an uncomfortable knot in her stomach as Yamcha slung his arm over her shoulder. Bulma knew that she had to end things between them, and it made her heart ache. Knowing that if she stayed with him, she would be unhappy, she barely spoke above a whisper, "Yamcha...I need to talk with you."

"Sure, babe," he smiled, taking her hand into his as they approached the grounds of Capsule Corp., her family's business, "What's up?"

Looking into those smiling eyes made Bulma's heart twist in many impossible angles at once, and the tears threatened to well up. Fighting them back, Bulma looked away from his eyes, and started to speak, "Yamcha...I don't know how to put this. We..we've been together for seven years now. We have been through so much together. We helped one another to be better people, and for that, I will always be greatful."

"Well, gee thanks, B!", he grinned sheepishly, "I'd like to think I make my girl happy."

Those words of his sent another pang of hurt through Bulma's very core, and before the tears could begin, she blurted it out. "Yamcha, I can't be with you anymore!"

The look on his face made the tears fall, and Bulma ripped her hand from his, "It's not you, and I honestly don't know what it is. You've been such an amazing boyfriend, and I do love you, but not like I did. I love you more as a friend than anything, and that is why I can't be with you. We don't have that chemistry that we used to have. I know you love me, and that's why I can't do this anymore. If I stay with you only to see you happy, I'll be miserable in the long run. You deserve someone who you _will_ make happy. That's why I'm breaking this off now, because you don't deserve that future pain, and neither do I. It may hurt now, but if we stayed together...it would hurt worse in the future. I'm so sorry..."

The pain was evident on his face, but Yamcha surprised her when he gave her a sad smile, "Y'know, B, that's why I love you. You put others before yourself. You're so honest, even if it hurts. I'm not angry with you, but I do have a question.."

She looked up at his face, sparkles of question dancing in her blue orbs.

"Is there someone else? In America?"

Bulma laughed genuinely, "Oh gosh, no. The only people I associate with are my friends, Chi Chi and Eighteen. You remember me talking about them?"

He nodded and smiled, "I'm glad we can part on good terms, at least. Promise me we will stay friends, at least?"

"Yes, silly!", she laughed, "Now I really need to go visit with my family for the next week. I know they want to see me before I go."

She watched as he walked back toward his apartment, and a small, sad smile lined her face. He had waited seven years for her. He'd never touched her in an intimate way, other than the kisses that they shared. He respected her wishes for when she was ready, and that hadn't happened. She knew that it wouldn't, for Bulma had lost that type of attraction years ago. Her heart had only then realized it.


	2. The Trio

**I'd like to take a minute to thank everyone for the reviews. I enjoy starting my stories out slow, just to keep the reader guessing. I'd also like to apologize ahead of time. As much as I enjoy writing, this is going to be a slow one. I've got a five month old daughter (whose name is Harley Quinn - just for anyone who cares haha) to tend to, as well as the fact that I'm working a full time job; gotta keep that income coming in! I aim to please, so without further ado, on to chapter two!**

 _One Week Later…._

Ever since she could remember, visiting America had been Bulma's dream. When she had gotten accepted to one of its top schools, Four Star University, it was an opportunity that she just couldn't refuse. It was one of the easiest decisions she had ever made. Of course, her family missed her, as did her friends. In the beginning, Yamcha had thrown a fit; what about their future? When Bulma's father, Dr. Briefs, had interrupted their spat, there wasn't another word spoken about the issue with her leaving.

That was another issue with Yamcha, though. It seemed to Bulma that whenever she wanted to do something that benefited her in some way outside of their relationship, it was a problem in itself. She would stop at nothing to get that Bio-Chemical Engineering degree that she wanted, and Bulma had put her foot down numerous times over it. She never had understood it. He'd graduated a year before her, and joined their community college to play baseball; she'd never argued once about that.

Shaking her head clear of all thoughts, Bulma laid her head back on her pillow. Her dorm room was decorated in all sorts of knick knacks. Souvenirs from various Science competitions lined the shelf above her bed. On her desk, pictures of her friends, her ex, her family...they all sat in frames, hidden from view by the massive amounts of pencil soiled papers that lay everywhere. Blueprints had long ago fallen on the floor, forgotten by the blue haired genius.

Looking at the clock, Bulma sighed. In ten minutes, her alarm would be going off, signalling that she needed to prepare for class. "I might as well get up," she mumbled to herself, releasing a sleepy yawn. After she'd missed her flight, she ended up having to take a later one. In total, she'd only gotten about five hours of sleep.

After a quick shower, Bulma hurriedly got dressed. She threw on a pair of denim jeans, and a white, long sleeved sweater. After throwing on another jacket, her earmuffs, and a pair of white boots, she grabbed her books and headed for the Science building.

"Bulma!", a high pitched voice came from her left, and a smile lined her face. Bulma threw her hand in the air, waving at the two women who approached her.

"Chi Chi, hey!", she grinned, pulling her beautiful best friend into a tight hug. When she'd arrived at her school, Chi Chi had been the first one to befriend her. They were both freshmen at the time, and though they had their differences, they hit it off instantly. Chi Chi was studying for a degree in teaching, and Bulma had the utmost confidence in her. The lady was wonderful with children, and really smart! Not to mention, sometimes Chi Chi could be pretty scary. Today, she'd really dressed up for her two classes. She wore a dressy, yet elegant dress suit. Her long, raven black hair was done up in a bun, and her brown eyes sparkled with happiness. _It's no wonder she isn't freezing!_

At this time, the person next to Chi Chi tackled Bulma in a ferocious hug. Laughing, she pulled away and smiled, "Eighteen! I missed you guys so much!".

Eighteen was...well, she was Eighteen. She was beautiful as well. She wore her blonde hair short, and had a pair of piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare into the soul. When Bulma had first met Eighteen, it had been under some strange circumstances. In a short way of putting it, Eighteen was a punk, minus the excessive piercings. True, she had her tongue and eyebrow pierced, as well as a tattoo here and there, but it was minor. They had met by chance when Eighteen blacked her eye, just because Bulma had stepped on her foot by accident. Bulma had then proceeded to verbally assault one another, until Eighteen had called her Bulma Blue Bitch. After a good ten minutes of laughing, Bulma had brushed everything aside, and smiled, inviting Eighteen to her dorm that night to watch a movie. They had been best friends ever since.

Thus, the three had all finally gotten together, and now here they were. This was their last semester of their last year, and they all planned on making the best of it. Eighteen, for once wasn't dressed to kill. She wore a pair of holey jeans, with striped leggings under them, her black sneakers poking out of the bottom. She wore a hoodie, with a jacket over it, as well as gloves and a beanie. _Ah, a warm little punk she is...although she does look less aggressive, haha!_

"We missed you, Bulms," Eighteen smiled, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out three slips of paper, "by the way, tonight we're going out. I scored us some tickets to a local boxing match. You guys _did_ say I get to pick the next outing. Well, here we go!"

"A boxing match?", Chi Chi sighed, "Really? We have to go watch a bunch of big, sweaty men beating the living hell out of each other?"

"Aw, come on Chi," Bulma laughed, "It'll be fun! Plus, they aren't _all_ old and baggy, I'm sure. Don't you want to go oggle some guys?"

As they walked toward their respected buildings, Chi Chi said, "Whatever. It's better than going to another blood bath of a movie, I guess. Eighteen and I will be the only ones oggling, though, isn't that right? How was lover boy, anyway?"

"He was good," Bulma looked away and sighed, "But, we aren't together anymore."

"You guys broke up again?", Eighteen asked disinterestedly, "I'm sure he'll be calling any day now."

Shaking her head, Bulma replied, "Not this time, guys. I broke it off for good."

"What?!", Chi Chi practically screeched, "Why? I thought you two would end up getting married for sure! You've been together for so long."

"Yeah, I know," Bulma let out a half hearted chuckle, "But...well, we were drifting apart. I lost interest, you know? It's not that I don't love him, I just don't love him he way I did. I was unhappy. He didn't do anything wrong, but I guess...well I guess what I'm trying to say is that..we just didn't have that spark anymore. I think I was getting bored. He completely understood, and we're still going to be friends."

"Well, at least you found closure," Eighteen said, "Most people just don't ever speak again."

"It's not just that," Bulma sighed, "Apart from that, I knew he'd follow me."

"Wha do you mean by that?", Chi Chi asked, shivering as a frigid breeze swept past the group of three. She hugged her arms to her in an attempt to stay warm.

"Well...I think I've decided to live here in America and open up a branch of Capsule Corporation here…"


	3. Attack

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taking so long to update. So, we're getting kicked out of our house. Fine by me, our landlord is a dick. Anyway, onto chapter three!**

"Guys, I've got to use the bathroom," Bulma groaned as she stood up. She mocked a child holding its bladder, slightly bouncing from one foot to another. "I'll be back, okay?"

"I'll go with you," Eighteen said, but as she started to stand up, she was cut off by a shake of the head from the blue haired genius.

"No," she said," I know how Chi Chi is in crowds; you need to stay with her. Besides, I saw the bathroom on the way in. I know where to go. Just save my seat for me, girls!"

Before either of her friends could interject, Bulma was already making her way through the crowded stadium, setting her sights on the staircase that led down to the main floor. Their night had been great so far. After watching three matches, Bulma had found that she was really getting into this sport. It was violent, something that she had never really taken a liking to. Blaming it on the soft ways of her ex boyfriend, she had decided that she really needed to open up the door to new possibilities and experiences.

As she wandered down the staircase, a cold chill crept up her spine. _It feels...it feels like I'm being watched. What the hell? There's a ton of people here..I don't see anyone looking at me anyway._ It felt as though someone was staring a hole into her. No matter where she looked, however, nobody seemed to be looking directly at her. Other than the occasional passerby who would nod or smile, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. _I really need to get out more often; I'm getting paranoid by just being alone._ After using the restroom and walking back out into the hall, she began to walk down the corridor, only to be roughly thrown to the ground.

"What the hell?!", she screeched as her chin met with the concrete. Her eyes watered up with the pain of the rough landing. Attempting to roll onto her back to confront the idiot who had shoved her, she yelled, "Just who the hell do you th-" However, she was cut off when a hand connected with her mouth in a very painful hit. Suddenly, she was shoved back onto her stomach, and she felt her hands as they were roughly tied together. Something had been shoved into her mouth, eliminating the screams that were erupting from her pink lips. _Why didn't I fucking let Eighteen come with me?! Stupid, Bulma! Stupid, stupid!_

Losing her senses, a foreign voice reached her ears, "Take her out back to the car, boys."

She felt herself being dragged along the floor, and could only see a pair of expensive looking black shoes as they followed her. Once they had made it out of the back door, Bulma was roughly turned onto her back, and her eyes widened impossibly. Three men stood in front of her, and they didn't look to be toyed around with.

The man on the far left must have been the one who had shoved her. He was obese, and that was putting it lightly. His hair was a pretty uncommon color for a male; pink. His face reminded Bulma of a pug, only pugs were cute in her book; this man was far from it. A sick smile was plastered on his chunky face.

Standing on the far right, a well built young man glared at her. His hair was dark green, and hung in a loose braid over his shoulder. A scowl was present on his face, and he looked bored.

In the middle of the two men, a well muscled man stood. His skin was a sickly pale, and he had a deep purple buzz on top of his head. What really tripped Bulma out the most were his eyes; he looked to be wearing a shade of dark eyeliner, and his eyes were a blood red. _That's not normal...not normal…_ Then it spoke.

"Bulma Briefs. How wonderful it is for you to join us on this cold night. I must say; you _are_ well dressed for this occasion, aren't you my dear?" When she didn't reply, only because she couldn't, he laughed. "Oh, silly me. How could I expect an answer? Well, as my father used to tell me, a woman is at her best when her mouth is shut. Enough of this small talk, though. You see, at this moment, one of my henchmen is on his way to pick us up. It would be too much trouble if I would have driven myself; can't have anyone stealing my license plate number. Oh ho! I've done my research on you, Miss Briefs, and I understand that you are considered _The_ smartest woman in the world. In this case, your father and mother should be more than willing to pay a ransom for you; no matter the cost. You now belong to me, until further notice. Should you decide to run, well, you will be killed. Until your family is contacted, you will aid in the production of our weapons, or if _anything else_ needs to be fulfilled. My assistant, Zarbon here, has been promised a _session_ with you once we enter the car. Furthermore…"

Anything else that the man was saying fell on deaf ears as Bulma's eyes widened with shock. _A...session? What the fuck? They're...they are going to rape me...this is all my fault. We should have gone as a group. I'm going to die here.._

"The ride is here, Zarbon. Grab our new guest," the purple haired man stated. Bulma's heart sank as the green haired man approached her. _He's the one? Oh God...this is bad. This is really bad._

If Bulma's eyes were wide before, they were the size of saucers now. In one split second, Zarbon was tackled to the ground by an unseen force. "Mmmmhhhmmmmmm!", Bulma let out a muffled scream as she felt herself being pulled up. A sense of relief washed over her as she felt her hands being untied. As soon as her hands were freed, she pulled the gag out of her mouth, which turned out to be a balled up rag.

She looked onto the ground, where a man sat on top of Zarbon, punching his face in. "Yes ma'am. We are at Four Star Stadium right now. An attempted kidnapping has just taken place. We have the victim with us, and she is safe. It seems the main force behind the operation has fled, but we do have one of the henchmen here." Bulma turned to the sound of a man behind her, and noticed a rather tall, well built man talking on a cell phone. He gave her a goofy grin, and she suddenly felt safe. As he continued to speak, she realized that he had called the police. "No ma'am. They fled. However, my buddy currently has one of the henchmen pinned to the ground as we speak. Well, we were actually about to go inside when we saw a car creeping into the alley, so we decided to investigate. Actually, yes we are. We missed our turn and everything, I think. Goku. Yeah, that's me! Five minutes? Sure, we've got it under control. Thank you, ma'am. I'll be sure to speak to the victim. Bye."

"So, you alright?", the man asked her, that goofy smile still on his face. His hair stood up everywhere, and Bulma just felt at ease with him. "That could have been really bad. I'm glad we found you when we did."

"I'm wonderful now! Thank you so much, um, what's your name?", Bulma inquired, her eyes twinkling with question.

He laughed, "Oops, I'm Goku. I guess I should explain. You see, my buddy and I were actually headed on our way to the back door, and we just happened to notice a black car headed down the alley way. So, we decided to venture down a little bit to see what was going on. That's when we saw you laying there, and we devised a plan. I was told to get you out of the way while he attacked the man who was advancing on you. Oh yeah. Vegeta! The nice cop on the phone said not to hurt him to bad! They need to question him!"

Bulma whipped her head to the side, just in time to see the man who attacked Zarbon stand up. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when he turned to face them. He was beautiful in every manly way possible. His jet black hair stood in a flaming point on the top of his head, and he had a very prominent widow's peak. A frown was plastered on his well chiseled face, and Bulma couldn't tell whether his eyes were a dark brown or not; they looked as black as his hair. He was insanely well toned, and though he looked to be just a tad bit taller than herself, he had an air about him that made him look to tower above even Goku, who was pretty damn tall. His skin was tanned by the sun, but not so much that he looked leathery. _Vegeta...wow._

He pulled Zarbon up by the collar of his shirt, and Goku was quick to take the ropes used on Bulma, and tied the man to the street light that stood close. "You should get your chin looked at; it's bleeding. Did they get you anywhere else?", Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin when Vegeta had silently approached her.

"N...no," she sighed, "I mean they did throw me on the floor pretty hard, but it's probably just bruised. I'll talk to the cops and see what I should do. Um, thanks, by the way. You were pretty tough, like you knew what you were doing. Adrenaline rush?"

He shook his head, "No. Kakarot and I are both professional boxers. That's why we noticed you; we were headed in for our match, and we noticed your distress. So we missed our match and saved your life. What's a little girl like you doing out in an alley way? Don't you know it's dangerous around here at night?"

"Excuse me? You think I'm stupid enough to go walking around in a creepy ass alley by myself? And at night?", she growled, feeling flustered at the snide tone that Vegeta spoke to her in, "I just _happened_ to be on my way to use the bathroom. When I came out, I was attacked; like it was planned or something. And for your information, I was attacked because I'm the heir to Capsule Corporation! I didn't ask you to miss your match to save my ass! They only wanted me for ransom money, anyway."

Vegeta's eyes widened just a bit before resuming their careless arch. "Well, you're lucky we showed up when we did. You were probably going to be raped. Ransom money or not, that's not something you'd want to live with. You really need to get some muscle on those bones. With your status, this could happen more often than you think; especially in America. If you are who you say you are, then you should be smart enough than to walk around defenseless."

"Bulma!", the sound of Chi Chi's voice reached her ears only seconds before her friend flew into her, hugging her with all her might, "Oh my God! Are you alright? You look awful! What happened?"

Eighteen ran over to her as well, and Bulma shakily began to explain. When she finished, her friends looked terrified. Before they could speak, however, three police cars pulled into the alley way, sirens blaring and lights flashing. _This is going to be such a long night…._


	4. Horrible Thinking

Sleep wasn't something that came easy that night. With each toss and turn, flashes of the earlier events flooded Bulma's mind. How could this have happened to her? In all of her stay in America, she had never once realized just how dangerous of a place it could be. Back in Japan, everyone knew who the Briefs were. She had always been respected because of her knowledge, and envied because of her beauty. Knowing that there were people in the United States who would use both of those assets against her, Bulma was filled with terror.

She would have been raped. Would have been, if not for her two rescuers. Goku and Vegeta. Bulma's mind began to reel at the thought, and a sudden feeling of nausea crept back into her body for the millionth time in the span of several hours. She'd already taken a sleeping pill two hours ago, but it hadn't done anything. After blaming it on the traumatic events, she had since tried to fall asleep, but to no avail. She had to be up in five hours in order to be at the police station on time. She squeezed her eyes shut as the memories flooded in once again.

 _"Bulma!", the sound of Chi Chi's voice reached her ears only seconds before her friend flew into her, hugging her with all her might, "Oh my God! Are you alright? You look awful! What happened?"_

 _Eighteen came running right behind Chi Chi, and wrapped her arms around her friend. Bulma winced at the pain in her ribs, but kept her agony to herself. She did, however see Vegeta's eyes narrow at the slight look of discomfort that quickly vanished from her face. Bulma took special note that he was very observant._

 _"We started to worry when you were gone longer than you should have been. So we came to look for you. We couldn't find you anywhere inside, so we thought we'd come out here since the door was near the bathroom. You alright?", Eighteen asked, concern laced through her monotone voice._

 _Suddenly, though she tried to control it, Bulma's bottom lip quivered. A deep feeling of shame made its way through her being, and the first tear fell from her blue eyes. "No...no I'm not. I...I...Can I sit down? Please?"_

 _After an encouraging nod from her friends, Bulma planted herself on the ground, her two friends on either side of her. Vegeta stood close, keeping his eye out to make sure that no other threats would come near. "What happened, Bulma?", Chi Chi asked, placing a hand on her shoulder._

 _"Well...I went to the restroom like I intended. On the way there, I felt like I was being watched the whole time. It immediately freaked me out, you know? So I keep my eyes open, but I didn't see anyone particularly staring at me. Just the occasional greeting from people; nothing out of the ordinary. So...when I got through using the restroom, I...I walked out into the hallway, and I was attacked. I got shoved onto the floor, hence my chin, and I got punched in the mouth. They...they dragged me out back, and...and...I can't do this...I can't do this!"_

 _Bulma had always been a proud woman. She had only cried in front of Yamcha, and that was hardly ever. But right now, her resolve had dissolved completely, and she couldn't hold the dam together anymore. A loud sob escaped her pink lips, and the tears began to flow. Every pent up emotion that she felt, it was out there in the open now. Her cries pierced the night, and her friends sat still; they had never saw their friend cry. They had always saw a strong woman, but their friend was now broken._

 _"But Bulma, you need to tell us what exactly happened!", Chi Chi exclaimed, her eyes full of worry. Eighteen nodded in silent agreement._

 _"I'm sorry...I can't..I just can't..," Bulma mumbled between her sobs. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head in between her knee caps. In her own way, she was hidden from the world._

 _Chi Chi pushed again, "But Bul-"_

 _"She said she didn't want to talk about it," Bulma heard Vegeta's firm voice, and looked up to see him approaching the group of women. His arms were crossed, and he looked as bored as ever. "I'd suggest leaving the woman alone."_

 _Chi Chi narrowed her eyes and started to stand up, "And just who do you think you are, and where do you get off telling me how to talk to my friend?"_

 _"Vegeta Ouji, professional boxer at your service. The man tending to the thing tied up to the pole over there and I saved your friend here. If it weren't for us, she wouldn't be here right now. I think that gives me just as much of a right as any. The reality of the situation is that the woman just went though a very traumatic experience, one of which she will have to relay to the police here in just a few minutes. It isn't something that I would want to repeat twice if I were in her position, and considering you have absolutely no idea what took place here, you need to give her some space and stop pestering the living shit out of her about it. This isn't fucking truth or dare, this is a crime scene. Lay off of her for fuck's sake!"_

 _For once in all the years of knowing the black haired beauty in front of her, Bulma was stunned senseless when Chi Chi didn't say a word. Instead, she sat back down and mumbled, "Sorry, Bulma. I didn't mean to upset you."_

 _Not finding the strength to talk, Bulma lay her head on Chi Chi's shoulder and continued to cry. Two minutes later, the police pulled up._

 _"Officer Redmond here, and this is Officer Falu. Which one of you called?", the tall, red headed officer asked, his blonde haired, female partner joined right by his side._

 _"That would be me, Officers," Goku waved from his position next to the bastard that came close to stealing Bulma's virginity. Goku grinned and continued, "I know you're wanting to know what happened, and I'd be more than happy to give a report."_

 _Officer Falu spoke up, "That would be great. We're going to need a report from everyone who was present when the incident took place. Who all was present?"_

 _Vegeta stepped forward, "I was. I tackled the bastard on the pole to the ground. That's why he's all torn up. The blue haired woman is the victim. Kakarot over there was also present."_

" _Alright. I'm going to have to ask you two ladies to please give us some space. You can stay if the victim allows it; otherwise, we're going to have to ask that you leave."_

" _I want them here, please," Bulma's voice came out raw from crying. It cracked as it raised in volume._

" _Alright ma'am," Officer Redmond said as he pulled out a pad to take notes, "What is your name?"_

" _Bulma Briefs."_

" _Alright Miss Briefs, what is your age?"_

" _Twenty-two."_

" _Do you work anywhere that you need an excuse for? I'm sure that you don't intend on going into work tomorrow."_

" _No, sir. I would appreciate an excuse for my classes though. I don't...I don't think I'll be going in tomorrow."_

" _Alright. Where do you go to school at? The security personnel need to be informed of this if there are kidnappers on the loose. They could come back for you."_

 _Bulma sat in silence for a few moments before responding quietly, "F….Four Star..University. I'm a senior.."_

" _And do you live on campus?"_

" _Yes.."_

" _Do you have a room mate there? They should also be alerted."_

" _No...I have a single dorm room...by myself."_

" _Alright Miss Briefs. Can you explain what happened here? Take all the time you need."_

 _After a few minutes of silence, Bulma started to talk, "We...we were watching the boxing matches in the arena...I had to use the restroom. My friends offered to tag along, but...I was stupid enough to turn them down….I went by myself. I felt like I was being watched, but….I didn't see anything or anyone different….When I left the restroom….I was thrown to the floor, and I tried to get up, but….but I got punched in the mouth. My chin is busted open….and my lip is too….but it's not as bad as my chin. I...they tied me up to where I couldn't move...and they gagged me….I couldn't get free. There were three men….the one over there on the pole was instructed to...to….," The tears came before Bulma could stop them. No one said this would be easy._

 _After a few moments of crying, Bulma continued, "He was going to force himself on me….their leader told him to do it when their getaway ride pulled in…I was told that because...because of who I am...I was going to be held at ransom….for a large sum of money….I was also told that because of my intellect...that I would be making weapons for them….I don't know who they are...or what they planned on actually doing with me….before I could get dragged to the car….V...Vegeta tackled the man, whose name is Zarbon to the ground...and he started beating the daylights out of him….Goku freed me and the other two men escaped….and here I am….they saved me…."_

 _As Chi Chi and Eighteen both stared at her with opened mouth, the Officer turned to Vegeta and said, "Tell me your story, sir."_

" _Kakarot and I were outside before our match. We are professional boxers. We were actually coming back from our vehicles, because I like to clear my head before our match. I'm guessing that the kidnappers thought everyone would be inside at the event. They were wrong, obviously. When we heard muffled screams, I didn't have time to react or think, I just ran. I saw the woman on the ground, with the most frightened look in her eyes. Creepy dude on the pole was looming over her. I yelled at Kakarot to help her, and I tackled the green haired man….Zarbon, I believe the woman says is his name. I didn't know who the ring leader of their little shit circus was, I just saw her about to be hurt, and I sprung at him. The other two escaped before I could get up, so I took my aggression out on him. That's why he looks like shit...not that he looked any better before."_

" _Okay...here's what we're going to do. I want you two girls to spend the night with your friend. We will contact the school and inform them of the situation. Before we leave, I need all of your phone numbers. Vegeta, Bulma, and….is it Goku or Kakarot?"_

" _It's whatever, sir. My name is Kakarot, but most people just call me Goku because it's my first name and my stage name," Goku said nonchalantly._

" _Okay…..All three of you need to be at the Police Station at nine. We will discuss everything further once we are there. Zarbon will be taken into questioning once we arrive at the station. I want everyone to go home and get some rest. This is a serious matter, so I will offer a police escort to you three ladies. I'm assuming since you're boxers that you'll be traveling to the next match wherever it is...I'll speak to your manager."_

" _No that's not necessary. We both live here, actually," Goku said, "We co-own a gym here, so we manage ourselves. We'll be there at nine."_

" _Alright. You kids be safe, then. I'll call another squad car to escort you ladies."_

Bulma peered over into the floor at her two sleeping friends. Once they'd got in Bulma's dorm, it was nothing but tears and plenty of hugs from each girl. _I'm so glad I have them…_ Bulma sighed and closed her eyes again. After another hour with her thoughts, she finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
